Dorcas/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Dorcas (The Blazing Blade) Tap Battle * "Me? Strong? If you say so. I'm just looking to make it home alive." Summoned * "The name's Dorcas. I used to fight as a mercenary in Bern, but... Well, that's all in the past now." Home * "Feels like it's been an age since my mercenary days in Bern. I hope Natalie is faring well without me..." * "Back when I was a mercenary, I met a girl named Lyn. She put things into perspective for me. And now, here I am..." * "You're looking a bit pale. A good warrior knows when to take a break. Go sit down for a spell." * "You want to hear about my wife? Well, I can't say I have many interesting tales, but... All right." * "Between training sessions, I like to look at this picture Natalie drew for me. It's a self-portrait." * "You're Summoner? I'm counting on you to look after Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I became a mercenary to earn money for my wife's medicine. The job took me off the straight and narrow. But then I met Lyn and the others... They set me straight. Helped me see things clearly again. I want to do right by them for all they've done for Natalie and me. I know you're all fighting for a good cause, just like Lyn... And I don't plan on making the same mistake twice. I hope you'll let me continue fighting by your side for as long as I can." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm no Hero. It takes all I have just to survive." * "How's my health? Well, I had some bad mutton earlier, but I feel fine otherwise..." * "I was a mercenary once. But it was only for the money." * "My wife's sick... She can't walk. But the medicine she needs is so expensive." * "I keep one of Natalie's pictures on me." * "I will make it home at all costs. She's waiting for me..." * "If my skills are useful to you, use them as you see fit." Map * "Trust nobody." * "Got it." * "What's next?" * "Give me an order." Level Up * "I can't help but worry whenever I start feeling this good." (5-6 stats up) * "Seems fine." (3-4 stats up) * "I need to do better. For Natalie." (1-2 stats up) * "Still can't believe this is all really happening." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "For Natalie!" * "You're not killing me." * "I'm making it home alive." * "I'll do whatever it takes!" Defeat * "Natalie... I'm sorry..." Dorcas (The Land's Bounty) Summoned * "I'm Dorcas. I'm not usually one for festivals, but...figured if I'm going, I might as well go as a monster." Home * "Everywhere I go lately, people call out to me. Do I really stand out that much in this getup?" * "The harvest festival, huh? If Natalie were here, I'm sure she'd be off sketching something..." * "Don't worry... My face isn't made for smiling, but this is my happy face. Take my word for it." * "Here, take some of this candy off my hands. It looks questionable, but...it's safe. Tested it myself." * "Every time I approach someone, they turn as white as a sheet and just surrender their candy to me. But I'm the one trying to get rid of candy here." * "Sorry if I scared you. Just wanted to say hi from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "To be honest, this outfit had me, uh... a little bit...perplexed at first. I've never been any good at showing my emotions. So I've never been sure if a guy like me could be any fun. But thanks to these children's smiling faces...all that uneasiness just melts away. This getup actually makes people smile. Kids call out to me, and they laugh... That's a first. This harvest festival is a good thing... I see that now. Next time I'm with Natalie, maybe I'll let her see me in this costume. It may bring a smile to her face, too." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Just can't get used to this getup." * "Don't try to spook me. I'm scaring you." * "Making it from day to day takes everything I got. Never had much time for festivals." * "This candy might make my wife happy." * "You think I look good in this getup? I'm just not seeing it." * "If Natalie gets better...I'll take her to a festival. One day." * "Natalie can't eat all this. Go ahead, pick one." Map * "Got it." * "More candy?" * "Keep your tricks." Level Up * "Not too shabby... This outfit isn't all bad, now that I'm used to it." (5-6 stats up) * "Still not entirely sure what a "good trick" is supposed to be..." (3-4 stats up) * "Guess I'm just not cut out for this festival business." (1-2 stats up) * "Hey, thanks for that. Uh... Take some candy in return if you want." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Trick or treat." * "Outlaw no more." * "I'm takin' that candy." * "We're tryin' to celebrate!" Defeat * "Get the candy...to Natalie..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes